Pick, Pick, Pick Up The Line, Santana !
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Santana Lopez. Le Glee Club. Un pari. Une multitude de Phrases d'accroches et beaucoup d'embarras. Santana n'était pas préparée pour ça. Rated T pour langage suggestif. Post Saison 2 - Pre Saison 3.


**Salut à tous ! J'avais décidé d'arrêter d'écrire pour Glee après le fiasco sur Twitter avec les fans de Brittana et Samcedes (et autres fans qui nous ont soutenus) , mais il y a quelques jours je me suis dit que je n'allais pas laisser un vieil homosexuel riche et amère, qui s'est très certainement fait voler ses poupées par des filles et/ou des lesbiennes dans son enfance me dire ce que je devais aimer comme couple ou non. Donc je suis de retour. Plus ou moins. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'attente de Glee,et il ne recevront plus rien de moi. Il est évident qu'ils n'ont aucun respect pour les fans et les femmes, mais je suppose que si Bram continue comme ça et que l'épisode 13 (qui est sensé être l'épisode avec lequel Ryan Murphy et compagnie essaye de racheter les brittana fans) se termine en véritable fiasco, il me sera certainement très difficile de reprendre mes histoires, je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient une suite, sincèrement. Mais ces hommes arrogant sans véritables talent doivent apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas impunément prendre l'argent des gens et leur cracher à la figure la seconde d'après et ensuite pleurer parce qu'on ne veut plus jouer avec eux. ça ne marche que lorsqu'on a 8 ans, FOX et RIB.**

**Sur ce, pour m'excuser, un petit One shot !**

**Enjoy !**

Santana Lopez n'était pas une adolescente comme les autres. Elle le savait, ses camarades le savaient, ses parents le savaient, la ville entière le savait, et probablement votre grand-mère le savait.

C'est comme ça.

Tout d'abord, Santana Lopez est la capitaine des Cheerios, et ça en soi-même était l'équivalent d'une Rock Star pour une petite ville come Lima, qui n'avait jamais rien gagné, alors un squad de cheerleaders 7 fois champion national, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Elle faisait également partie d'un Glee club qui avait lui-même était allé jusqu'en finale d'une compétition nationale, mais il était évident que ses camarades n'avaient absolument pas son niveau de talent et ils perdirent.

Mais tout de même.

Santana Lopez était à la tête de la hiérarchie de l'école, ce qui lui donnait de très clairs avantages, malgré son appartenance à une chorale remplie de losers. Santana Lopez était bien trop effrayante pour que qui que ce soit l'affronte de front.

Santana Lopez était une véritable bombe latine. Dans plus d'un sens, la jeune femme était à la fois explosive et instable comme du nitro, mais compensait avec un corps athlétique, un teint cuivré sans défauts, un visage contre lequel on voudrait bien se frotter et une paire de jumelles hyperactives sur sa cage thoracique.

Santana Lopez était aussi gay. Très gay. Mais elle était également incapable de l'avouer, n'ayant d'autres choix que de se cacher derrière sa nature de séductrice et croqueuse d'hommes (des garçons, vraiment). Car Santana Lopez avait une libido qui ferait rougir Katherine II de Russie, et avait un don naturel pour la drague, le flirt, et ce petit muscle qui se gonfle de sang lorsque soumis au bonheur et au plaisir.

Je parle du cœur, bien entendu.

Oui, je vous ai vu venir. Ne faites pas cette tête.

Et ce fût donc ce dernier fait qui fut responsable de ce qui advint par la suite…

* * *

La sonnerie avait retentit depuis au moins une heure, mais Santana s'en fichait. En arrivant dans le grand hall, elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule, faisant face à une grande masse d'élèves trainant toujours dans les couloirs, ainsi que sur les terrains de sport et sur la pelouse.

Les derniers jours d'écoles avant les vacances d'étés sont toujours les plus longs, et aussi les plus inutiles, vu que la moitié des professeurs sont déjà partis en vacances, que le programme scolaire est déjà fini depuis une semaine, et que même les activités extrascolaires et compétitions étaient terminées.

Vraiment, c'était plus des journées dédicacés à la flânerie, et passer quelques derniers moments avec ses amis avant les deux mois de vacances.

Dommage que Santana détestait tout le monde.

« Salut Santana ! »

La brune regarda avec incrédulité Finn Hudson et son visage de bébé mentalement déficient lui sourire. Soit ça, soit il avait des gaz.

Elle était étonnée de voir le grand dadet, et son gnome de poche oser l'approcher depuis le drame des National à New York, la semaine dernière, où ces deux idiots avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble en plein milieu de leur performances, et avaient par conséquent, ruiné leur chances de remporter la compétition.

Il va sans dire que la latino avait déversé la fureur d'un millier de cercles des enfers sur leur matricule.

Mais apparemment, le couple semblait penser qu'après un weekend end de repos, Santana était prête à leur pardonner.

« T'as passé un bon weekend ? » Continua-t-il, légèrement nerveux, tentant d'établir contact.

S'il l'a vit serrer les dents en ouvrant son casier, il n'en dit rien, et jeta un regard perdu à Rachel.

Santana vida son casier et remarqua finalement l'étrange comportement du couple. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil la discussion silencieuse des deux adolescents qui semblaient en proie au doute et à la…peur ?

Elle ria intérieurement de satisfaction lorsqu'ils sursautèrent de manière suspecte lorsqu'elle ferma violemment son casier.

Elle leur lança un regard d'avertissement et ils répondirent avec un immense sourire nerveux.

« Dis, Santana… » Commença Finn, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Rachel qui l'encourageait silencieusement. Comme quoi, y'a une première à tout.

Santana se tourna finalement vers eux, des bouquins à la main, les sourcils plissés suspicieusement.

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, enfin, plus étrange qu'un l'elfe de maison forniquant avec un troll des montagnes.

Devant leur silence, et croyant avoir fait passer le message, elle reprit son rangement. Mais le garçon n'en démordit pas et tenta de se mettre à l'aise en s'accoudant à son casier.

« Hey. »

Elle releva la tête subitement, un sourire empoisonné sur les lèvres, la voix imprégnée de venin.

« Vroum, vroum, petit. Tu es déjà dans mon rétroviseur. »

Décidant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, elle leur sourit tour à tour avant d'épauler son sac et de s'éloigner.

Pensant en avoir fini, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Finn l'interpelle.

« Hey Santana ! Il y a une fête dans mon pantalon et t'es invitée ! »

Silence.

Santana pivota machinalement sur ses talons, fixant d'un regard bovin le garçon à quelques pas de là.

_Il ne vient quand même pas de dire ce que je crois qu'il—_

« C'est une belle paire de jambes que tu as là. Elles ouvrent à quelle heure ? »

La gravité fit son travail et Santana put sentir sa mâchoire s'affaisser. Rachel tentait de retenir un rire, mais la latino n'y prêta pas attention, ses sourcils prêts à décoller telle la fusée Ariane 5.

« Frankenteen, qu'est ce que tu— »

« Ton père est très certainement boulanger, Santana, car tu as la plus belle paire de miches que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir. »

Le doigt gelé dans les airs, Santana se retrouva à cours de mots devant Rachel qui semblait très fière d'avoir coupé la jeune femme de cette manière. Satisfaite cette dernière prit la main de Finn, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant Santana dans leurs sillons, incapable de réactions à part les quelques syllabes qui s'échappaient de temps en temps de ses lèvres.

* * *

La journée était encore jeune, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Santana se demande si les vacances ne faisaient pas sauter quelques boulons à ses camarades.

Coach Sylvester étant parti à Trinidad et Tobago à la recherche d'une herbe aux vertus « revigorantes » pour ses athlètes, Santana avait troqué son uniforme pour un petit short et un corset, et s'était allongé sur une des tables de pique-nique, ayant fait fuir au préalables les geeks l'occupant. Elle décida de prendre un bain de soleil, ignorant les sportifs torses nus jouant au ballon à quelques mètres de là, essayant d'attirer son attention.

_Je sais, je suis super bonne, malheureusement la marchandise est hors de portée, mes mignons. Il est temps de virer au végétarien, j'ai eu assez de viande pour toute une vie._

Les rayons du soleil disparurent soudainement, et la brune releva ses aviators pour voir Mercedes, Kurt et son petit ami avec ses sourcils en forme de part de pizza se tenir devant elle. Elle savait qu'il avait un nom, pour l'avoir côtoyé à présent depuis plusieurs mois, mais hey, il a fallu plus d'un an avant qu'elle appelle les gleeks par leur prénom de temps à autre, elle n'aller tout de même pas lui faire de cadeau. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, bon sang !

« Tiens, tiens, Brokeback mountain fait la visite de l'école ? Est-ce que Aretha tient la chandelle ? »

Kurt roula des yeux, et s'assis confortablement sur la table, poussant les jambes de Santana. Mercedes prit un air peu impressionné et Blaine gloussa silencieusement.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Kurt entame une vive conversation sur la dernière tenue de Lady Gaga ou de la dernière cinglée à la mode avec ses deux acolytes, mais elle fut surprise du silence qui régna.

La surprise se transforma en suspicion lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Blaine et Kurt converser silencieusement avec Mercedes, qui semblait peu convaincue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? J'espère pour toi que c'est pas une gay-tervention, la fée clochette, ou je te préviens— »

« Est-ce que ce short a été fait par Karl Marx ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Parce que quand je le regarde, je peux sentir monter une révolution dans mon pantalon. »

A nouveau, Santana se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte, à fixer le jeune homme qui se refusait à tout contact visuel avec la brune, et enlevait des ficelles invisible de son pantalon.

Toujours en état de choc, Santana tourna son visage vers Mercedes, comme pour confirmer qu'il venait bien de dire ça. La diva soupira avant de répondre :

« Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un chocolat bien chaud. Eh bien, Me voilà ! »

Santana ne put que cligner des yeux.

« J'ai perdu ma virginité, » déclara joyeusement Blaine, « Est-ce que je peux avoir la tienne ? »

Santana se leva d'un bond, manquant d'assommer Kurt. Elle les fixa d'un regard acculé avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner d'un pas brusque. Elle ignora les sifflements des sportifs autour d'elle, et s'arrêta devant un distributeur près des tribunes pour s'acheter un coca.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un bras bronzé entoura ses épaules et la voix de Puck interrompit le silence.

« On a sorti le grand jeu aujourd'hui, Lopez ! C'est pour moi ? Parce que tu sais, le Puckosaurus te fera tellement jouir, lorsqu'on en aura fini, c'est les voisins qui auront besoin d'une cigarette. »

Elle se dégagea sauvagement du jeune homme et le foudroya du regard, la mine dégoutée.

« Bas les pattes, Puckabrutus, s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris de toi, c'est que plus tu en parles, le moins crédible tu es. J'ai bien cru ne jamais connaitre le sens du mot orgasme lorsque je sortais avec toi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ramassa sa boisson et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal dans l'idée de se trouver une salle inoccupée et d'y faire la sieste jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite elle appellera Brittany pour manger ensemble, vu que la blonde passait la semaine à son club de motocross.

« Club jeu vidéo, club donjon et dragon, club du conseil des Cheerios, club académique, club informatique… » Elle continua à avancer à la recherche d'une salle qu'elle saura vide à cette heure et à cette date de l'année.

Elle ne vit pas arriver en face d'elle Mike et Sam qui se faisaient des passes avec un ballon de rugby. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'elle et échangèrent un regard.

Santana avait trouvé la salle du club de chasteté, qui ne comportait qu'une poignée d'élèves, dont elle fit parti quelques temps. La salle idéale pour être sûre de ne pas être gênée.

« Dis-moi Santana, tu travailles chez Fed-ex ? »

Elle fit volte-face et vit les deux garçons qui marchaient à sa hauteur. Sam reprit :

« Parce que je te laisserai bien tripoter mon paquet ! »

Mike grogna.

« Sérieux ? T'as rien de mieux ? »

« Hey, c'était sois ça, sois 'Mon amour pour toi est comme une diarrhée, je ne peux le contenir !' »

« Dieu tout puissant… » L'asiatique se tourna à nouveau vers Santana avec un air désolé qui les regardait, silencieuse et hébétée.

« Si être sexy était un crime, tu serais condamné à mort ! »

Pour la première fois, un début de sourire chatouilla les lèvres de la brune, avant qu'elle reprenne une expression dure en voyant comment le visage de Mike s'était illuminé devant sa réaction, et celui de Sam, renfrogné. Elle lâcha un petit bruit de gorge de mépris avant d'entrer dans la salle en claquant la porte.

* * *

Si elle pensait avoir choisi la salle abandonnée, elle s'était trompée. Une fois arrivé au niveau des tables, Santana vit Artie attelé à l'ordinateur de la classe, en train de faire des mises à jour et autres trucs de férues de technologies auxquels elle ne connaissait rien.

Elle s'arrêta derrière le garçon qu'elle avait appris à haïr ses derniers mois, et contempla l'idée de lui jouer un mauvais tour, cachée de la vue de tous.

Réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avala tranquillement une gorgée de soda avant de reboucher la bouteille et de la laisser tomber brutalement sur sa table, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon. Il s'empressa de se retourner dans son fauteil, en remontant ses lunettes.

« Nom d'un- Oh, Santana, » fini-t-il sur un ton plus faible en voyant qui se tenait derrière lui, « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix qui laissé entendre tout le contraire, « Elle m'a glissé des mains. »

« Ce-Ce n'est pas grave. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Alors ? Il n'y a pas de pc au club de jeux vidéo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais encore parti du club de chasteté. » Lui rappela-t-elle avec un certain délice. Ils savaient tous les deux que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était inscrit était Brittany, et qu'il n'y avait plus mit les _pieds_ – ha !- depuis que lui et la blonde avaient rompu.

« Je sais, mais Quinn m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil après que Melle Pillsbury ai planté l'ordinateur. Je fais juste ça pour donner un coup de main. »

« Je vois. » répondit Santana d'une voix vide, rendant le garçon nerveux. « T'en as encore pour longtemps ? »

« N-non, encore quelques minutes et j'aurais fini. »

« Très bien. » Sur ce, il l'a regarda du coin de l'œil se hisser sur une table et sortir une lime à ongles.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant excepté le bruit du métal contre les ongles et un marmonnement indéchiffrable du garçon.

Le marmonnement devint de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Santana tende l'oreille, sa curiosité l'emportant.

« Tu peux mettre un trojan dans mon disque dur quand tu veux. »

Elle laissa tomber sa lime.

« Pardon ? »

« Les fans d'informatique sont très doués avec leurs doigts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le garçon avait gardé son regard bien éloigné du sien, et elle pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendre de là où elle était.

« Artie, tu as fini l— »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la porte ou Quinn et Tina se tenait, les bras remplient de carton.

« Oh, hey Santana. »

Mais la latino ne répondit pas. Elle garda son regard rivé sur le geek en face d'elle, l'expression calculatrice. Artie tourna le visage vers les deux arrivantes, Ses yeux criant « aidez-moi, elle va me tuer », ce qui était fortement probable. Quinn pinça les lèvres, semblant contrariée. Tina serra son épaule une fois avant de s'engager dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Santana ? Beaucoup de personne t'on chercher toute la matinée. »

Tina resta devant la latino qui conservait un visage neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient une réflexion intense. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ah oui ? Franchement, je préfère que ça reste comme ça, vu que les seules personnes que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui m'ont toutes fait du rentre-dedans si violent que même Zizes aurait été impréssioné. »

« Il faut les comprendre tu sais. C'est un peu égoïste de ta part. » Tina s'assit sur une table non loin de Santana, qui la regardait à présent, un sourcil levé.

« Je veux dire, tu vas garder ce corps là toute ta vie, alors que je ne le veux que pour une nuit. Tu pourrais partager. »

Santana fixa l'asiatique quelques secondes, avant de tourner le regard vers Artie, qui essayait de contenir son rire, puis vers Quinn, qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

« Ok. Ça suffit comme ça. »

Santana se leva de la table, les dents serrées, et le visage renfrogné. Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Au début je pensais que la chaleur avait grillé les neurones de quelques andouilles, mais lorsque TOUT le Glee club s'y met, on me cache quelque chose. Et vous savez ce qui se passe quand on me cache des choses ? Cosas. Malas. Alors si l'un d'entre vous, aurait L'EXTREME bonté de me DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI JE N'AURAIS PAS A ME LA JOUER MEL GIBSON ! »

Les trois lycéens présents firent la grimace en entendant la patience de Santana s'effilocher. Tina tendit les mains devant elle, comme si Santana la menacée avec une arme. Certainement les rasoirs dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoutes, on ne préparait pas de mauvais coups, c'était juste une blague, je te promet que c'était tout à fait sans danger ! »

Artie hocha la tête vigoureusement. Ils se tournèrent vers Quinn qui semblait de plus en plus contrariée. Elle croisa les bras et maugréa.

« Stupide pari… »

« Quinn— »

Mais Santana avait entendu. Elle fit un pas en avant, l'air menaçante.

« Un pari ? Quel pari ? »

« Quinn, il ne reste plus que toi, c'est à ton tour. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! »

« Ce weekend, on s'est réuni au Lima Bean pour une réunion post-New York, mais tu n'es pas au courant vu que tu étais encore très… bouleversée par notre performance sur scène. On a parlé de tout et de rien et de fil en aiguille, il a été mentionné le dernier soir à l'hôtel où tu t'es fait draguer par tous ces gars au restaurant, et ils nous aient venu une idée… »

« C'était l'idée de Brittany ! » Coupa Artie, nerveux d'être dans une pièce aussi petite en la compagnie de la brune, surtout dans un état aussi avancé de colère.

« Quoi ? »

« Vraiment, c'était plus Puck, Brittany n'a fait que de le motiver… » Intervint Quinn.

« Bref, on avait tous remarqué ton total manque d'intérêt, et on a débattu du fait que tu as toujours été très froide avec les mecs, et on se demandait quel genre d'approche pourrait te faire réagir. Puck a parié qu'il pouvait obtenir une réaction de toi et Brittany lui a assuré qu'il n'avait pas plus de chance que tous les autres garçons. La conversation s'est enflammée et on a tous parié qu'on arriverait à te faire réagir. Et ça s'est transformé en un… concours. » Tina respira à fond. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Santana semblait s'être calmée mais son visage était toujours gelé dans cette expression effrayante.

« Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parler Girl-Chang. C'est surprenant. Et flippant. Ne recommences pas, Je te préviens, je ne supporterais pas deux Berry. »

« Tu n'es pas furieuse ? » Demanda timidement Artie.

« Oh, si. Mais c'est tellement ridicule que je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment répondre. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, tout ça est terminé, nest ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est pas vous qui avez dû subir tout ça, autant que vous me donnez l'argent tout de suite, j'irais me payer le psy pour ce traumatisme… »

« Et bien… »

« Euuuh… »

« Pas tout à fait… »

Avec un coup de coude, Tina poussa Quinn vers Santana. Les deux adolescentes se jaugèrent, le visage interdit.

Tina et Artie se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, attendant. Quelque chose. Le dégel ? Le déluge ? Une bonne histoire respectueuse et bien écrite sans tromperie ni drama inutile ? On ne sait pas.

Quinn resta muette devant la brune, les lèvres pincées, l'expression amère.

Santana semblait aussi appréhensive que l'ex-cheerio.

Un toussotement venant de la porte, et un « aller », « dépêchez-vous ! » soufflé interrompit le silence.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se toiser.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Quinn, c'est juste une stupide phrase d'accroche ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la voix, qui semblait se trouver derrière la porte. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Kurt Hummel n'est pas, c'est discret.

Quinn souffle bruyamment avant d'attraper le biceps de Santana, qui reporta son attention sur elle.

« Si ta jambe droit est Noël et ta jambe gauche Pâques, me laisseras-tu venir entre les fêtes ? »

Plusieurs gloussements retentirent et un rictus tordit les lèvres de Santana, qui se dirigea vers la porte une fois que Quinn lâcha son bras comme s'il avait insulté sa coiffure, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Une pile de lycéens tomba à ses pieds dans un chaos de membres désordonnés.

« Ouch ! »

« C'est mon pied ! »

« Tu me l'a mis dans l'œil ! »

« Lequel de ces idiots vient de m'écraser un rein ?! »

« Peux plus… respirer… »

« ATTENTION A MON NEZ ! »

« Quelqu'un m'a mordu ! »

« Y'a un truc qui me tripotes ! »

« Ah, c'est ma main. »

« Tu ferais mieux de la retirer avant de te prendre la mienne dans la figure. »

Santana récupéra sa boisson et se cala contre une table, admirant le spectacle.

« Que ça soit une leçon pour vous, on ne joue pas avec Tatie Snix ou ça fini avec des pleurs, dans la douleur. »

Puck se releva d'un bond.

« Faites tourner la monnaie ! Il est évident que j'ai gagné ! »

Les autres gleeks se relevèrent un à un.

« Si elle a réagi avec toi comme elle l'a toujours fait, il est façile de deviner que tu as perdu Puckerman ! » Contra Mercedes

« Vous n'avez pas vu son visage lorsque je lui ai parlé ! Il me semble évident que je suis la vainqueur de ce pari ! Finn lui-même à fait un jolie score !» Renchérit Rachel

« Si on parle de choc, tu n'es pas la seule, Rachel. Blaine, Mercedes et moi avons obtenu la même réaction ! »

« Elle a peut-être été choqué mais moi, elle a souri ! » S'exclama fièrement Mike.

« L'espace d'une microseconde, Mike. » Coupa Sam, boudeur.

« Ça reste tout de même un sourire. » remarqua Blaine.

« Dans ce cas-là, elle m'a souri aussi. » Renchérit Quinn.

« Oh je t'en prie, un loup aurait souri de manière moins menaçante. » moqua Tina.

Santana roula des yeux avant d'avaler une gorgée de soda.

C'est à ce moment-là que Brittany se faufila entre les gleeks se chamaillant jusqu'au niveau de la brune, un sourire de chat de Cheshire sur le visage et un éclat espiègle dans les yeux.

« Hey Brit-Brit ! Je ne savais pas que— »

Santana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Brittany lui prit sa main libre et la posa fermement contre ses fesses, et utilisa son autre bras pour rapprocher et coller la latino contre elle. Santana laissa échapper un halètement lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde.

« Tu peux retirer cette flèche en forme de cœur de mes fesses ? Un gamin avec des ailes vient de me tirer dessus pendant que je te regardais. »

Les gleeks poussèrent divers cris lorsque la bouteille que Santana tenait percuta le sol, les éclaboussant de soda.

Ils observèrent en silence la bouche grande ouverte et les rougeurs apparaissant sur le cou et les joues de Santana.

« errrm, vous avez un vainqueur… » Déclara-t-elle faiblement, détournant les yeux.

Une chorale de grognement lui répondit et ils déposèrent tous l'argent parié dans la main de Brittany, qui gloussait, incapable de tenir en place. Santana tourna le dos au groupe et enfoui son visage dans une table, le temps de redevenir maitre de son corps. Elle pouvait les entendre gémir et se chercher des excuses.

« C'est pas juste. »

« C'est de la triche ! »

« On a pas dit que les contacts physique étaient interdit » Rappela Brittany, s'éventant avec la liasse de billet.

« C'est parce qu'il était évident qu'aucun d'entre nous n'allait risquer sa vie à se coller ou toucher Santana ! On est pas fou, on veut pas mourir ! »

« Moi, je l'ai fait. »

« De toute façon il n'y avait que Brittany qui pouvait le faire. »

« Je ne suis pas étonné non plus, quand j'y pense. »

Rachel, piquée au vif, frappa dans ses mains.

« JE REFUSE ! JE VEUX UNE REVANCHE ! »

Santana se tourna vers elle en même temps que ses camarades :

« NON ! »

La diva tapa du pied devant ce refus universel et quitta la salle en trombe. Finn la suivit immédiatement, et au fur et à mesure, le Glee club quitta la salle, laissant Santana seule avec Brittany.

« Alors ? On va fêter ça où ? Breadstix ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben, tu viens de me faire gagner façile 200$... »

« C'est toi qui a gagné, Britt. C'est ton argent, pas le mien. »

« Mais et si je voulais l'utiliser avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Brittany soupira, se tordant les mains.

« Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, Santana. »

Santana se rapprocha doucement de la blonde et lui prit la main, relevant son menton vers elle de l'autre.

« Hey. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'essaye de te demander en rendez-vous. Romantique. Un rencart. Toi et moi. »

« Oh… » Souffla Santana, dans un mélange de surprise et de nervosité. Devant sa réaction, Brittany ferma les yeux et recula, plaçant ses mains devant elle, comme un rempart.

« Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, c'était stupide de ma part de croire…je pensais… Tu n'es pas prête, j'ai compris. » La blonde se dirigeait toujours à reculons vers la porte, pleine de déception.

Alors que Brittany était sur le point de sortir, une main attrapa son poignet.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu as fait tomber quelque chose. »

Elle se tourna vers Santana, qui lui souriait timidement.

« Ma mâchoire. »

Brittany renifla et pouffa de rire.

« Oh mon dieu, Santana ! Elle était horrible celle là ! »

« Pas du tout ! » Se défendit la brune, un sourire au lèvres. « Mais peut être que tu pourrais m'en apprendre d'autres pendant notre Rendez-vous ? » Proposa-t-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage, connaissant déjà la réponse, si le petit bond et l'embrassade de Brittany était une indication.

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Tu pourrais me tenir ça pour moi, pendant que je fais une balade romantique ?»

« Oh mon dieu, arrête toi ! »

« Vraiment, si je devais choisir entre respirer ou t'aimais je te dirais 'je t'aime' dans mon dernier souffle. »

« Arrête toi là ! »

« Tu dois avoir mal au pieds, tu m'as trotter dans la tête toute la journée. »

« Santana ! »

« Hey bébé, tu as quelque chose sur tes fesse. Mes yeux. »

« Nous avons créé un monstre. »

FIN


End file.
